(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to burners designed for the combustion of pulverized coal and particularly to such burners as may be utilized in coal-fired boilers of steam generators. More specifically, this invention is directed to a method for igniting pulverized coal in the absence of a substantial energy input derived from the combustion of a liquid or gaseous fuel. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus and methods of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Because of cost and availability, it is becoming increasingly desirable to utilize coal rather than natural gas or oil in electricity generating facilities. However, present day coal-fired steam generator boilers of the types employed by electric utilities nevertheless require substantial quantities of natural gas or oil. Restated, in order to insure safe and efficient operation, present coal-fired steam generators use premium liquid and gaseous fuels to provide both ignition and low-load flame-stabilizing energy. The required amount of these auxiliary premium fuels is significant. For example, the use of 70,000 gallons of oil in a 500 megawatt unit for one start-up is not uncommon. Accordingly, a need exists for a means of reducing the amount of auxiliary fuels needed in pulverized-coal boilers.